Persistence
by fallenpenguin
Summary: Swift Wind got lost in the Zebrican savannah. There he encounters a bipedal creature. Then he runs.
1. The Hunt

The sun was shining bright and hot on Swift Wind wandering aimlessly on the rolling plains of the Zebrican savannah. He was part of a royal expedition to observe and research the local fauna and flora in its natural environment. Swift Wind was in fact the lead ornithologist of the expedition and he should have known better. That damnable laughing kookaburra had stolen his hat, laughed in his face and flown off. Swift Wind had given chase and now here he was: lost, thirsty and alone.

It had been hours now with the sun burning down relentlessly. He was sweating profusely and all Swift Wind wished for was a little bit of shade and a glass of water. Oh, what he'd give for a glass of water, maybe with a slice of lemon to make it extra fresh. That would be so wonderful. The glass would be cool to the touch and drops of condensed water would run down the outside of the glass like dew in the early hours of the morning. Swift was still lost in his thoughts when his hoof bumped into a small rock that made him stumble and faceplant on the dry and dusty ground.

"Stupid rock!", he grumbled as he got up and rubbed his muzzle.

When Swift Wind looked up, he saw a blurry shape some way in the distance. It was distorted by the glimmering heat. At first he attributed the shape to his imagination and heat stroke, but then it took form. It was large, almost twice as high as the average pony. The creature walked on two spindly legs and it moved in his direction!

"Oh, who am I kidding? It's probably just some monkey!"

As the creature got closer, though, Swift Wind noticed a cloth around its midsection and something long grasped in one of its appendages. It had tanned brownish skin and just a little bit of hair on its head. On closer inspection he noticed that it was carrying a small bag on its shoulder and the thing in its hand looked like a walking stick of some sort.

That meant this creature was intelligent! Hope rose in his chest and he changed direction to walk towards this creature. A smile grew on Swift Wind's face. Maybe he wasn't so lost after all and he could even come back with an undiscovered intelligent species in tow.

He was considerably closer to the creature when several things happened at the same time. First Swift made to wave to the creature. With his hoof raised half way he noticed that the walking stick in the creatures hand was in fact a spear. Lastly, the creature raised said spear and started running at Swift Wind while shouting at the top of its lungs. Swift Wind only froze for a second until he processed what was happening. Then he turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In his mad dash Swift Wind kept looking over his shoulder and he was relieved to see that the creature was falling behind. It had slowed to a relaxed canter.

"And they called me a odd for going running every morning", he thought, "Take that, Leafy Green!"

Soon he couldn't see the fearsome creature anymore, but just to be sure he kept running a little more before slowing to a walk again. As the adrenaline wore off, Swift Wind was even more aware of his desire for water. It also didn't help that his fur was getting itchy from being in the sun all day. Normally he liked being outside and close to nature. That's why he became an ornithologist in the first place, but right now nature sucked! He was all alone and thirsty and the creature still unnerved him. He glanced over his shoulder and to his horror there the creature was again, still running at that relaxed pace.

"Oh, for the love of…why is this happening to me!", he grunted in frustration and began to run again.

This time, Swift Wind felt every bit of exertion. His muscles were getting tired, but he pushed through and ran. True to his name, he ran swift and fast and he kept running, even when he couldn't see the creature anymore. He even increased his pace when - to his surprise - he spotted a watering hole next to a large boulder in the direction he was running.

As he got closer, Swift Wind slowed down to a walk. Panting hard, he looked around before apprehensively approaching the small reservoir. He was overjoyed by the fact that it wasn't a mirage. Sitting there next to the small lake he revelled in the feeling of the water touching his lips and going down his parched throat. In that moment, he didn't even care that the water was lukewarm and bits of sand were grinding between his teeth. In the shadow of the giant boulder, Swift Wind felt the exhaustion of his muscles, but with his thirst sated, he was more hopeful. He could do this, he WOULD do this!

Swift Wind sighed at the rest he got in the comparatively cool shade beneath the boulder. That sigh got stuck in his throat, though, as he looked around again. There it was and he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. In the distance there was the creature again, still running, still getting ever closer.

This creature wasn't anything like the predators of such wild places as the Everfree. It doesn't chase you and drag you down like a manticore would. It just follows you, keeps pace with you until you can run no more. At this thought Swift Wind's newly gained confidence faltered and fear gripped his heart. Despite his aching muscles, he bolted upright and started running again. He knew, that he couldn't keep this up much longer, but there was still the faint hope that he might get away this time. How could this creature have such endurance? Why did it have to be so persistent?

Swift Wind kept running. There was a lone dead baobab tree in the distance. Swift Wind set his eyes on it. His hooves started to feel numb, but he had to get away from the creature. He had to reach it. His legs started to cramp up and he had to skip a few steps so he didn't fall down, but he had to keep running. There was nothing else he could do but run, run, RUN, RUN!

His strength left Swift Wind with every step he took towards the tree. In the end there was nothing else he could do but collapse from sheer exhaustion. He was panting heavily and his panicked gaze went everywhere until it found the creature. It was still running towards him, but he couldn't move.

When it was only a few meters away from Swift Wind, the creature stopped and took a few deep breaths. It really was tall and its skin was brown and leathery. The creature approached again taking slow, deliberate steps. Swift Wind's breathing picked up even more and his throat was incredibly dry. He tried to swallow, but couldn't. The creature – now next to him - knelt down. With the index and middle finger of its right hand the creature wiped the sweat off its brow and reached out.

Swift Wind squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the fingers touch his forehead and when the creature started speaking, he opened his eyes again, but was too panicked to make out the words. Then the creature stood up to its full height and raised its spear.

"Please…", Swift Wind managed to squeeze out of his raspy throat, "please don't…"

A look of surprise on the creatures face was the last thing he saw before he passed out.


	2. The Village

Swift Wind only remembered vague sensations while he faded in and out of consciousness. At first it felt like he was floating in an ocean. There was a subtle rise and fall that felt like waves gently caressing him. He could hear them, too! The sound of waves slowly dissolved into what he realized was cheering. Something touched one of his ears and it flicked out of reflex. A voice cut through the cheering. It was muffled, but carried authority. When it disappeared, it took the cheering with it and there was only the motion of the waves again.

* * *

The waves and the floating sensation had disappeared quite some time ago. They were replaced by a pressure on his entire right side. Swift Wind heard the voice again. He had heard it several times now, but this time it wasn't alone. There was a second voice. It was quieter and it sounded a lot softer. The first voice sounded a lot deeper in comparison.

Swift Wind tried to hear what the voices were saying. He swiveled his ears and attempted to lift his head, but nothing happened. After what felt like hours the only thing he heard was a groan escaping his throat. The sound made the voices stop and he sensed some movement. The voices resumed talking after a while, but the deeper voice seemed closer to him now.

Swift Wind felt something gently lift his head and then there was something cool pressed against his lips and then WATER! It was water! He drank it greedily. He hadn't even noticed the burning thirst. Now he could feel how it ran down his throat, how every cell in his body was aching for it. He could feel the thirst leaving him from the furthest tips of his hooves to every root of every hair in his mane.

Swift drank until his stomach felt like bursting and he wanted to drink even more, but the water was pulled away. He craned his neck to reach for it, but then it splashed onto his face. His eyes shot open and he was wide awake. When he saw the creature kneeling beside him, his pupils shrank to pinpricks and he tried to get away, but in his panicked and weakened state his hooves just flopped around uselessly.

"Calm down or you will hurt yourself", the creature said, as it put a hand on his withers.

"Wh…what?", Swift Wind asked eloquently.

The creature looked over its shoulder and Swift took the chance to look around. He was lying on a coarse rug inside of a small hut. Several pieces of cloth were bunched up next to an almost empty water bowl. A small fire was burning in the middle of the hut and through the small ventilation hole in the roof Swift Wind saw that it was early afternoon. When his gaze went back to the creature, it was watching him.

"I… My name is Korohe and I am the oldest hunter in our village."

"Why…Why am I not…you know…", Swift Wind shuddered at the thought he couldn't vocalize.

"When you are on the hunt, you start to think like your prey. You become one with it and it talks to you in a way. It never happens literally."

Swift Wind wasn't sure what to make of that reply. He slowly sat up on his haunches and was now on eye level with Korohe. "So…you're not going to eat me?"

Korohe's face hardened as he answered: "We hunt and kill because we need the food. To kill a creature with the mind of a man would be… It would be murder."

Swift Wind sighed in relief, but then he remembered something else the man had said.

"Wait, if your prey never talks back, does that mean you've never met a pony before? Or a griffon or a zebra? And…what exactly are you?"

"We call ourselves human. As for the other creatures, we have watched zebras from afar, but we never approach them and they never notice our scouts and hunters. I do not know what a griffon is, but based on the way you phrased your question I assume you are a pony?"

"Right, I'm an earth pony, but I didn't even introduce myself, did I? My name is Swift Wind and I'm an ornithologist from Canterlot", Swift Wind said. After a questioning look from Korohe, he quickly added: "I study birds for a living. Oh, and Canterlot is…um…it's the largest village and it's to the north across the ocean!"

"Well, you have a fitting name! You did run like the wind."

Swift Wind blushed at that and for the first time he saw a smile cross the man's face.

"You still got me, though", Swift pouted. The man's smile turned into a chuckle at that.

"Four legs are good for speed", he said patting one of Swift Wind's back hooves, "but for endurance two are better. You said you come from across the ocean. What were you doing alone out there then?"

Swift Wind looked down at his hooves. "I was part of an expedition – you could call it a scouting party – to explore new land and catalog new species. There was this laughing kookaburra – a bird with a brown and white beak. It laughed at me and then stole my hat. I… I chased it and when it finally dropped my hat, I was lost." When he heard a hearty laugh from Korohe, he looked up again in confusion.

"One of those birds did the same to my nephew. It took a long time to get his headband back, but at least the bird made for a good dinner."

Swift Wind's ears splayed back at that and when Korohe noticed it, the laughter subsided.

"I apologize. I can only imagine that this will be rather strange for both of us."

"Yeah, I…so, what happens now?", Swift Wind asked nervously.

"Today, I will show you around the village. You are still too weak to travel, so we can talk about getting you home after you have regained some of your strength." To demonstrate this, Korohe lightly pushed against Swift Wind's shoulder. The pony promptly lost his balance and fell over.

Swift gave Korohe an annoyed look, but then they both burst out laughing. Swift Wind tentatively tried to get to his hooves and although his legs were a bit wobbly, he did not fall over again. Korohe stood up as well and with a hand on Swift's back they both left the hut.

* * *

The village consisted of about ten huts including the one Korohe and Swift Wind had stepped out of. They were all facing a central area where there were different workstations. There was a rack with strips of something brownish and somewhere else a man was sitting against a rock, woodworking. Swift's ears splayed back as a strong smell hit his nose and when he saw its source, he stopped in his tracks.

In the middle of the village was a large fire and above that fire was the carcass of a kudu roasting and sizzling. There were multiple humans sitting around the fire pit and a few of the younger ones were dancing and laughing. When he felt a hand on his head, he looked up to see it was Korohe's. Swift smiled at that and started walking with Korohe at his side.

"One of the younger hunters had his first successful hunt. That is why they are celebrating", Korohe said as they passed by the fire. As they continued through the village, Swift noticed the looks of curiosity he was receiving from the humans. Everyone looked up and continued staring at him even after they had passed. Swift Wind could see a group of children poking their heads out of one of the huts to get a look at him. It was weird to him to see a reaction that was so similar to foals on a species so different.

He was brought out of his musings when he bumped into Korohe. Rubbing his nose, Swift looked up to see that they were standing next to the woodworking man. The man was still sitting against a rock and working with his knife. Next to him was a pile of very straight sticks.

"This is Ghow, one of the oldest men in the village and our arrow maker.", Korohe introduced.

"And this must be your spirit guide", said the old man and broke out in laughter.

At Swift Wind's puzzled look, he continued: "When on the hunt a hunter starts to think like his prey. He becomes his prey in a way. If a hunter has mastered his skills, it is said that a spirit guide will appear to him and help him become truly one with the animals. That is what the young believe, at least, but their heads are always filled with tales and legends."

"They think I'm a ghost?" Swift Wind looked confused from Ghow to Korohe while one still laughed and the other smiled widely.

"If you are, you appeared to the right hunter, at least", Ghow said through his dying laughter, "Korohe is one of our few runners. Most of the other men use poison arrows instead."

Ghow held up one of the arrows. Swift Wind shuddered as he saw the sharp point of the arrow dripping with a brown and viscous fluid. He was just about to ask a question when something slammed into his side and threw him to the ground. He tried to get up, but there was a weight – no, three weights – keeping him on the ground.

"He's so fluffy!"

"I didn't know spirits were fluffy."

"I told you he's not a spirit. Can we keep him?"

"Yes, can we keep him?"

"Can we? Can we?"

Swift Wind was still coming to his senses and only groaned. Korohe stifled a laugh and tried his best to come to Swift's aid: "Now, children, what have I told you about playing rough?"

The three children looked at each other and Korohe continued: "Thoma, Nala, Tobe! Swift Wind here is a guest. We do not sit on guests, do we?" With a sad "Soooooorry" the children climbed off of the downed earth pony.

"Are you alright?", Korohe asked after he knelt down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…I just…need a minute." Swift Wind blinked a few times to make his eyes stop spinning in his head. When they did, he got to his feet and looked at the three children. They were the ones he had seen in one of the huts. While he was looking at one of them, he saw from the corner of his eye that another – Thoma - was inching closer to him with an outstretched hand. Swift turned his head to look at him and the child grinned sheepishly.

Swift Wind let out a resigned sigh, but smiled nonetheless. "Go ahead, it's not like I bite or anything."

Thoma approached Swift Wind carefully. He raised his hand slowly until it came to rest on Swift's withers. Emboldened by Swift's lack of a reaction, he ran his hand up through the fur on Swift's neck into his mane. Thoma continued messing up Swift's mane, but the other children did not want to be left out. Tobe started poking Swift's side and Nala finally brought up the courage to approach. She walked past Thoma, stood in front of Swift for just a second and then jumped to give him a big hug.

The children poked and prodded and hugged Swift Wind until Korohe cleared his throat.

"I think it is time for dinner. Swift Wind still needs rest, so you should return to your parents."

With a choir of disappointed "Aaaaaawwwws" and promises by Swift Wind that they could continue playing the next day the children left the pony and the two men alone.

"Aaah, youth…so much wonder and curiosity and so disgustingly energetic", the elderly Ghow said.

"Yes, it is impossible to imagine you ever being like that", Korohe said stifling a laugh. Ghow shot him a look only grumpy old men can, but there was still a small smile on his lips.

"I was serious with my remark, though. Swift Wind, you really do need more rest. We should return you to bed."

"I do feel a bit light headed", the pony replied, "I'll see you then, Ghow"

"Oh, do not worry. The children will be there as well", the old man said with a grin on his face. Swift Wind only groaned as he and Korohe turned around and walked back the way they had come.

The smell of the roasting kudu was still hanging in the air, but as the two approached the hut another smell filled Swift's nostrils. It was a smell that made him very aware of how hungry he was.

"What is that? It smells great!", Swift asked. Korohe patted him on the head, when he saw Swift salivating.

"Oh, it is just some bulgur with onions", Korohe explained as they entered the hut.

Inside the hut was another human Swift Wind had not seen before.

"This is my wife, Jwahir.", Korohe introduced.

"I…uh…Hi, I'm Swift Wind!", the pony said and waved lamely.

The female human gave him a nod and a smile before she continued stirring the contents of the pot she was leaning over. Korohe walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. When he saw that Swift was still standing in the entrance, he pointed to one of the pillows near the cooking fire and said: "Come and sit. There is no need to act like a stranger."

Swift Wind walked over to the designated pillow and watched as Jwahir filled three bowls with this so-called bulgur. She placed the first bowl in front of Swift and then added two strips of what he realized was meat to the other two bowls. Swift took a spoonful of the bulgur and eyed it curiously. When he looked up again the other two humans sat next to him with their own bowls. They beckoned him to try it and after that first spoonful Swift smiled at them and dug in.

The meal started with only the sound of eating, but soon the three found themselves talking. Swift Wind told of Equestria, of Canterlot and his home and family. Korohe and later even Jwahir told of the other villages and their relatives there and of trade with the farming villages further to the south. Looks of curiosity and sounds of laughter passed through the room until deep into the night.


	3. The Return

Time passed quickly for Swift Wind. Over the course of the following week he talked with almost every human in the village. He played with the three children and while they were not helping with his physical recovery, they kept his spirits high and the laughter plentiful.

Most of Swift's time however was spent at Korohe's side. They talked about similarities and differences between their cultures. They talked about unicorns and pegasi and powerful pony princesses. They also talked about kudu and kookaburras, of their behavior and the hunt.

Swift had learned about how the humans hunted and he was surprised to find out that in contrast to the griffons the humans only consumed meat when the opportunity arose. He was fascinated by their rituals to show respect to the animal they killed for sustenance. There was so much knowledge for Swift Wind to absorb that he was saddened when the day of his departure came.

Swift Wind approached Korohe, who was standing next to the large fire pit in the center of the village. The man was talking to a group of four other men with bags and bows on their backs. When he noticed Swift Wind, Korohe turned to face him.

"This is our hunting party. We will head north to the zebra village. From what you described, you should be able to return home from there."

Swift nodded and the group of five humans and one pony walked to the edge of the village. Before they left Swift Wind turned around one last time.

"Goodbye everyone and thank you so much for everything!", he said with a raised voice. Some of the humans smiled at him and some waived in goodbye. However, just as many did not look up from their work. So it was with a bit of disappointment that Swift Wind turned around to leave. He did not get very far before he heard hollering from behind and then Thoma, Nala and Tobe crashed into him again as had happened so often during the last week. While they smothered him in a big hug the three children laughed and giggled.

"Are you going to visit us again soon?"

"Yeah, when will you be back?"

"Yes, please come back soon!"

When Swift Wind got up to his hooves with the children dangling off of him, he had a big smile on his face. "Oh, I'll try my best to come back soon, but first I'll have to visit the Princess and tell her of all the great friends I made!"

At that the children let go of Swift and cheered. They remained at the edge of the village waving goodbye and laughing until they could not see the hunting party and Swift Wind anymore.

* * *

"Well, the heat is still unbearable", Swift Wind thought. They had walked through the dry plains for an hour or two and the sun was burning down on the group from its zenith. Swift Wind was incredibly thirsty and regretted not drinking more water before they left. When Korohe noticed the earth pony's tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, he brought the group to a stop next to a small group of shrubs and started digging. He followed the small plant to its root which to Swift's surprise was rather large. Korohe pulled the root free of the earth and cut it into slices with his knife. Finally, the man distributed the slices among their party.

"Chew this", Korohe said, as he handed several of the white pieces to Swift Wind. "The roots contain a lot of water."

The pony tentatively put one of the slices into his mouth and chewed. The root had no discernible flavor, but it released so much moisture that it felt like a waterfall to his parched throat. He was chewing his last slice when one of the hunters who was walking further to the side called the rest over.

"There are fresh tracks here", he said as they approached. "They are from a leopard, but he is dragging something."

"Everyone fan out and keep your eyes open. We follow the tracks", Korohe commanded with authority in his voice.

"Um…", Swift Wind interjected timidly, "Is that really wise? Following the tracks TO the leopard?"

Korohe knelt down between Swift and the tracks and then pointed to one particular drag mark. "This is a mark left behind by something the leopard is carrying in its mouth", he then explained. "The depth lets us know that that something is very big. The leopard cannot eat that much, so he is going to hide it somewhere and we are going to steal it."

Korohe stood up again and motioned for the group to get moving. Two of the hunters walked in the front following the tracks and the other two walked to the left and right to make sure that the group did not stray from the path. Korohe and Swift Wind brought up the back with Korohe scanning the surrounding shrubs and plains for any danger. Swift Wind kept looking around as well, but did so with very quick movements to keep every possible angle of attack in view. He was startled by Korohe's hand on his withers.

"Do no worry, friend, the leopard has probably left already."

"It's the probably part I'm worried about."

Korohe chuckled and then continued: "We have done this many times and only once the leopard was still there."

"So…what happened?", Swift asked nervously.

Korohe's smile widened. "We ate more than well that night."

Swift Wind was surprised that he didn't shudder at that thought anymore. Instead he was glad to have a friend with such experience at his side. He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the hunters in the front gave a low whistle and with that the humans all ducked down to a crouch. Swift Wind tried to see what was going on, but Korohe signaled for him to be quiet and crouch down as well. He went as low as he could and the entire group approached the hunter who had given the signal.

When they arrived at his side, the hunter pointed to their right and explained in a low whisper: "The leopard made a turn towards that group of trees over there. He probably stashed his kill there."

Korohe thought for a moment.

"There is too much open ground between here and the trees. We should go over to those shrubs and approach from there."

The other hunters nodded in agreement and they started slowly walking towards the shrubs. As they came closer to the bushes, Swift Wind felt his fear rise. This was absurd, utter madness in a way. Why would he approach the feeding grounds of a predator even the zebras were wary of?

"You do not have to come with us", Korohe suddenly whispered next to him. "You can wait here with one of the hunters, if you want."

Swift calmed a bit at having that option presented to him, but he shook his head. "No, I've lived with you for a week. I can do this!"

A small smile passed over Korohe's face and he patted Swift on the head. "Good. Just know that whatever we find there, the leopard has already fed on it and we will have to pack it up fast." Swift gulped at that, but still continued forward.

As they approached the trees, one of the hunters slowly rose higher to get a better look. When he was standing upright and indicated that the leopard was not around anymore, Swift Wind let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The group continued forward, but Swift stopped when Korohe held out a hand in front of him. At that Swift looked up and his ears splayed back.

The trees were surrounded with high grass. The trees themselves were dry and twisted things and really had no foliage to speak of. There was a shape hanging from one of the lower branches and when two of the hunters brought it down, Swift Wind gagged at the sight.

It was the body of a gazelle. As the hunters carried it out of the high grass by its legs – its head dangling limply in the air – it was clear how the leopard had attacked. A huge chunk of the throat and chest cavity was missing and there were deep claw marks on the gazelle's back and hindquarters. Swift Wind's curiosity wouldn't let him look away until Korohe stepped into his field of vision.

"Come with me, we need to build a fire", the man said. Swift Wind looked up at him and then gestured for him to lead the way. Swift did not notice it at first, but while they were gathering dry wood and grass he heard something that reminded him of the sound of sticks breaking and cloth tearing.

Swift was fascinated by how Korohe ignited the dry grass they had gathered and soon the flames died down and they had a patch of smoldering wood going. The other hunters joined them and placed several red pieces on stones next to the wood. When a familiar smell filled his nose, Swift Wind had to fight hard not to start gagging again and suddenly the sounds of sticks and cloth took on a more sinister meaning. He turned to look at Korohe.

"Thanks for distracting me", the pony said.

Korohe only smiled and while the humans started distributing strips of meat among themselves, he reached into his bag and placed a jar with a piece of cloth on its top and a spoon in front of Swift Wind. The pony peeled the cloth back tentatively only to find the jar filled with bulgur.

"I thought you might want a snack", Korohe said and bit into a piece of meat. Swift Wind thanked the man again with a smile, picked up the spoon and started shoveling his new favorite dish into his mouth. When the group had finished eating and packing up, three of the hunters stood separate from the group.

"They will bring the leftover meat back to the village. Only the three of us will continue north", Korohe explained. After Swift had said his goodbyes to those returning to the village, the pony and remaining two humans turned north and continued their trek through the savannah.

* * *

It was very late afternoon, when the group spotted a zebra village in the distance.

"If I did not know better, I would think we walked back to our village", the other hunter in their group commented.

"It does look a lot like our village", Korohe agreed. "How do we best approach it? Maybe we should remain some distance away and let Swift Wind walk the last part alone? Otherwise me might cause a panic."

"No", the mentioned pony interjected. "Just come with me. I will vouch for you and you can rest and return tomorrow."

The two humans looked at each other and thought. Finally, Korohe sighed. "You are right. To wander the plains at night is too dangerous." With that the group continued towards the village and the humans fell a bit behind to let Swift Wind take the lead.

As the group approached the village, they could see multiple striped shapes run towards their huts. Then a few more shapes ran from one hut to the next and finally three zebras left the safety of the huts to meet the group halfway. They were all carrying spears and the zebra in the center had three rings in his right ear, which signified him as the most experienced scout in the village.

"Halt!", the chief scout exclaimed. "You are approaching the village Nakuru. State your purpose."

"Oh, this is Nakuru? Perfect!", Swift Wind exclaimed. "I was part of the expedition that passed through your village about a month ago. I was separated from my group, but these generous humans saved me from the dangers of the plains. I ask for a day's rest for my friends and I would like some way to contact either my expedition or a representative of the Crown."

The zebras to the left and right of the scout looked at each other and then one whispered something to the scout. The scout looked at his companion and then continued: "Yes, I remember the expedition. You may enter the village. Your two companions howeve—"

"As co-leader of the expedition and thus a representative of the Equestrian Crown I vouch for them and bestow them with my fullest trust.", Swift Wind interrupted the zebra and puffed out his chest at the last bit.

The scout looked them over begrudgingly and then gestured for them to follow him. As they did, Korohe said in a low voice only Swift could hear: "You honor us."

"It's the least I can do for not eating me." Swift whispered back with a large smile on his face and the zebras could only look on with befuddlement as the two humans burst out laughing.


	4. The End

Korohe stood in front of the large wooden door of Ghow's quarters and knocked for the third time. The unicorn in golden armor stationed beside it watched him warily out of the corner of his eyes. As he raised his hand to knock one more time, Korohe only heard the words "too colorful" and "fluffy pillows" through the door before he decided to leave the grumpy old man alone.

Korohe turned on his heel to head to the throne room without Ghow. As he walked through the large halls of Canterlot Castle, he reflected on the last year. A lot had happened after they dropped Swift Wind off at the zebra village. Months had passed and there had been several representatives from several races.

Due to their proximity the zebras were the first to establish formal relations with the humans. Trade caravans started to appear and a mutual agreement allowed each of the two races to use the other's villages to rest and resupply. Despite the zebra's distaste for the diet of the humans, there was also an ample exchange of information regarding tracking and survival in the savannah.

The griffons and ponies sent their ambassadors across the ocean together. Although the griffons were happy to have another predator species among the intelligent races, there was not much to trade for and thus not much to talk about. The pony ambassador had brought a formal thank you from the Crown and after he had a taste of it, a small trade agreement for the export of bulgur was established. As was always the case in the international affairs of the world the dragons and changelings decided to keep to themselves.

More months passed and caravans kept passing through Korohe's village to continue their way to the villages further to the south. His village had grown to more than twice the size and the area around the fire pit in the center of the village had changed to a small market where the traders - human or other - from the caravans presented their wares.

One day a caravan had brought with it a messenger from Equestria. She had carried a royal letter addressed to Korohe specifically. When he read it, the man was surprised to see that it was an official invitation for him and Ghow to meet with the Princesses of Equestria.

The trip had been long and arduous and Ghow had complained the entire duration. When they arrived they were presented with what could only be described as very lavish guest quarters. Ghow had remained in his room since he was old and needed his rest. At least that was what he said.

"Even now he prefers to stay in his quarters", Korohe thought.

As he rounded the corner to the final corridor, Korohe sighed. At the sudden sound the two guards in front of the large wooden doors to the throne room focused their gaze on the human. They kept their eyes on him, but then looked over the man's shoulder at something behind him. Just as Korohe was about to push the large doors open, he heard someone yell from behind.

"Wait!", Swift Wind came galloping down the halls. "I'm late, aren't I? They started without me!"

When the breathless pony saw Korohe standing at the doors to the throne room, a smile spread across his lips. He did not even try to slow down, but instead launched into a tackle-hug instead. The human caught Swift Wind, but thumped hard against the door. The unicorn guards turned their heads and stared at the two in shock. Korohe did not notice this, however, and put the earth pony down.

"It is good to see you again, friend. How have you been?", he then asked.

"Oh, after I returned, I had so much work to do. I told the princesses how you helped me get back home and everything. And when I was back in Canterlot, it was surprisingly hard to convince people that I was not in fact dead. After that they appointed me an advisor to the Princess regarding humans, so I was swamped with coordinating trade routes and such things."

Korohe blinked at that, but then only smiled and patted the agitated Swift Wind on the head. The earth pony in turn looked up at the human and smiled.

"Are you ready?", the pony asked.

"Always", the human replied and with a hand and a hoof they pushed the large doors open and entered the throne room.


End file.
